wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie ("The Wiggles Magical Adventure" in North America) is a Wiggles December 18th 1997 film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is trying to keep track of anyone who remembered her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great, as she thinks they've forgotten due a surprise party they're performing at the circus that night at the Wigglehouse Party. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title The Wiggles Magical Adventure. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Songs #Hey There Wally #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) #Rockin and Rollin Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato - Young Wiggles #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley - Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me/Fruit Salad/Hot Potato/Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist/It's a Pirate Party On the Goodship Feathersword/Rock-a-Bye Your Bear/Quack Quack Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends and New Friends *Tony Harvey - Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog *Paul Field - Wags the Dog (Circus sceen) *Joanne Samuel - Mrs. Bingle Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice & Baby Dorothy's Vocie *'Mic Conway''' - Wags' Vocie *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice *'Paul Paddick' - Mexican Iguanas *'Paul Field' - Jacques the Shark ''Magic Club *Norry Constantian - Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway - Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge - Roland the Remarkable Mrs. Bingle's Class Student's *Bradley Benson *Shanna Curry *Amy Dunbar *Clare Field *Cassandra Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Anthony Silvestrini *Meaghan Woodhouse - Little Girl with Glasses Wiggle's World People *'Paul Paddick''' - Life-Saver *'Mic Conway' - Postman *Luigi De Luca - Gelati Vendor *Luke Field - Ice Cream Boy *'Paul Paddick' - Rose Robber *Leanne Halloran - Policewoman (Officer Beaples) *Holly Bishop (nee McGlinchy) - Ballerina *Cameron Lewis - Male Dancer *Roger Lemke - Alfonso Rinaldi (Tenor) ''Waggetes *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy Mariachi Pirates *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Jessica Halloran *Reem Hanewell *Craig Henderson *Rhianna Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Allissa Russo *Clare Field *Fernadito Moguel *Julio Moguel *Blake Bowden - Young Boy Pirate Young Wiggles *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Daniel Luck - Young Murray *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Dancing Magician's *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke Puppet Characters'' *Yellow Fishette *Pink Fishette *Joey the Crab *Yellow Catfish Brother *Green Catfish Brother *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Iggy *Ziggy *Frank (The Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana) *Baby Dorothy All Proformed by the puppeters which are: *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations (In Appearance Order) #Wally's House #Mrs Bingles School #Magic Club #School Stage #West Competition #Countryside #Henry's House #Wag's Home #Dance Academy #Brrrrrrrrrr Street #SS Feathersword Dock #Captain Feathersword's Ship #Wigglehouse #Town Hall #Magic Club Stage #Circus Tent Wiggles Magical Adventure Previews #The Knights of Fix-a-Lot #Kipper's Playtime #Friends Forever #Barney's Round and Round We Go #Wiggly Safari Lyrick Studios Taken from: debuts iggy ziggy frank and underwater big band 1) Bob the Builder 2) Kipper 3) Angelina Ballerina 4) Barney 5) The Wiggles Movie Logo #Dolby Verify Theatre Format Logo #Motion Picture Association of America #28760 Logo #This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. Logo Gallery The Wiggles Movie Logo.jpg The Wiggles Movie_0001.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy The Wiggles Movie_0002.jpg|Jeff The Wiggles Movie_0003.jpg|Murray The Wiggles Movie_0004.jpg|Jeff The Wiggles Movie_0005.jpg|Greg and the box of mystery The Wiggles Movie_0006.jpg|Dorothy QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" in the Big Red Car" Category:Wiggles videos Category:Movies Category:New Video